galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sethaleya Great Fleet
The Sethaleya Great Fleet is the main fleet of the Sethaleya Suzerainty and Sikhe. While colonies usually have small fleets for self defence, the SGF is far larger, more advanced, and used for offence, defence, and other tactical uses. The SGF is one of the largest employers in the Suzerainty, and gets exclusive contracts with many arms manufacturers and dockyards. Remit The SGF is committed to "protect the Suzerainty and further its interests inside and outside its own space." Organisation There are around 20,500 active craft in the SGF. The number of personnel, both crew and support, numbers in the tens of millions. The Suzerain is the high commander of the fleet. Beneath the Suzerain are, decreasing in rank down the page: *Fleet Admiral *High Admiral *Admiral *Low Admiral *Commodore *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Ensign *(NCOs) *Petty Officer *(Enlisted) *First Spaceman *Second Spaceman *Cadet Training SGF cadets undergo a two-year training course with a 95% success rate. Specialists must carry out additional training relevant to their field, which can last between one and five years depending on the exact specialisation required. Reserve personnel have annual refresher sessions. Vessels Spaceships of the Sethaleya Great Fleet are designed for durability, manoeuvrability, and offensive ability. For propulsion, they are equipped with two ion thrusters for low-acceleration and an IC-fusion drive for high acceleration. FTL is enabled through shift-drives, which allow them to move at up to one hundred times c. However, these are not viable within strong gravitational wells. Their hulls are designed for lightness and corrosion-resistance. They are spaced aluminium and steel, with an ablative/reflective layer over the topmost hull. Sensors, weapons, point-defence and access mechanisms are inset into these layers. Launch into low planetary orbit is by electromagnetic catapult on developed worlds. They will rarely set down, instead using shuttles to ferry goods and personnel from surface to orbit and vice versa. General Intrasystem Vehicle A craft designed to remain within a system, conducting search and rescue or providing light defence for a single planet or base. GIVs are 58m long and have a complement of 20 or fewer, with no shift-drive. Their armament usually consists of laser relays (redirecting lasers created on the ground at the enemy), mine-layer torpedoes, and missile buses. Analogous to a naval corvette. General Independent Vehicle GPVs are designed with long ranges and low maintenance needs. They carry supplies for extended missions and comparatively fewer crew. Typically, they are 196m long and have a crew of 80 or fewer. GIVs have large drive units, and are armed with missiles and UV-lasers. Analogous to a naval frigate. General Escort Vehicle Spacecraft which are built to provide defence and support for other ships. They typically have thick armour and generalised weaponry, as well as good targeting and co-ordination systems. GEVs are 158m long, with a complement of 85 or less. For weaponry, they have missiles, mine-layer torpedoes, and IR-lasers. Analogous to a naval destroyer. General Battleline Vehicle A vehicle designed to form the bulk of an offensive or defensive fleet, 219m long and with a complement of 175. Designed with thick armour and powerful acceleration. GBVs are equipped with missiles and IR-lasers, and sometimes nuclear warheads for the missiles. The majority of Great Fleet ships are GBVs. Analogous to a naval cruiser. Heavy Independent Vehicle Large, at 370m long and with a complement of 550, the HIV is designed for independent action. It has a good range, with powerful engines and carrying large quantities of supplies. They have comparatively less armour. HIVs have missiles, flak guns, and UV-lasers. Analogous to naval battlecruisers. Heavy Battleline Vehicle Some of the largest Great Fleet ships, HBVs can be 510m long. Their complements are often over 1000, and they have sophisticated targeting and co-ordination systems. A HBV often leads a battleline and controls fire. They have very thick armour and large quantities of weaponry, though proportionally smaller drives. HBVs are capable of functioning as two independent units if broken apart. They are equipped with missiles (including nuclear), UV-lasers, IR-laser point defence, flak guns, and a spinal railgun. Analogous to naval battleships. Drones Various kinds of drone are carried on and launched by SGF ships. Many important kinds are listed below: *Light Space Attack Drone - 3m long, equipped with a single 30MJ near-infrared laser. Two ion thrusters, no shift-field, chemical thruster for emergencies. *Medium Space Attack Drone - 5m long, with one 20MJ near-infrared laser and six HEAT missiles. Four ion thrusters, chemical thruster, no shift-field. Manipulator arm. *Heavy Space Attack Drone - 8m long. Two 20MJ near-infrared lasers, eight HEAT missiles, deployable mines. Six ion thrusters, two chemical thrusters, shift-field. Two manipulator arms. *Repair Drone - 4m long. One 5MJ near-infrared laser. Two ion thrusters. Four manipulator arms, welding torch, hull patches. *Mirror Drone - Redirects lasers from surface or vessels to targets. Inflatable mirrored sheet 35m across, hub 1m across. Two ion thrusters. Personnel Equipment The equipment that personnel receive is tailored to species and talents. Armour Sethaleya are equipped as standard with both an armoured, stowed spacesuit and body armour. The body armour is kevlar with nanotube fibres, also incorporating shear-thickening complexes for defence against projectiles, and sometimes ballistic plates. Djeri receive an armour-shell system, which is formed of hoop-like plates which are attached to one another and completely enclose the wearer. This is typically made from aluminium alloys with a mylar coating. Manxa are given kevlar body suits constructed from woven kevlar and mylar. They additionally have spacesuits, which are designed like a cylinder with tubes for the arms and a rotatable helmet. Typically, the armour incorporates radar, stealthing features, a HUD and biometrics. Communication to base or other suits is enabled via radio. Weapons The Great Fleet holds a number of types of weapon for different situations. Those on ships are typically light-weight and with low penetrative ability to minimise the chances of a hull breach. Most weapons require an identification ring to fire. Pistols The standard-issue projectile sidearm is the Compact Vacuum-capable Firearm, or CVF. It masses 600g dry, made from mainly plastic with metal working parts only. It electrically detonates the percussion cap and has no need for lubricant, as well as being designed to be affected minimally by thermal shock and radiation. The magazine holds ten 11x20mm hollow-point rounds. It is semi-automatic. Alongside this is the Compact Handheld Laser, or CHL. A 900g laser pistol, it uses advanced lithium batteries and electrochemical capacitors to produce sufficient energy, charging up to firing energy in 0.2 seconds. Microchannel heat pipes radiate waste heat away. A highly accurate reflex aimsight is used. The beam energy is 1.5kJ, using a 2.5 cm aperture. The pistol has an effective range of about 45m. The Compact Jetrocket Launcher, or CJL, is a 800 gramme weapon when dry. It fires 50g rockets with built-in rocket fuel, allowing them to continue accelerating as they travel through the air. The jetrockets can carry explosive charges or hollow-points. They are ineffective at very close range as the rockets have not had sufficient time to get to speed. The magazine contains six rockets, and the aiming system is either iron sights or a small suit-linked scope. The CSP is the Compact Shotgun Pistol. It is a 1000g pistol that fires shotgun rounds- either buckshot, flechettes, or slugs. The recoil is dampened through a fluid system behind the barrel. The accuracy is low, but the CSP has great power. SMGs Automatic carbines designed to fire pistol cartridges. Used mostly for close-quarters and urban warfare. The Close-Quarters Defense SMG, or CQDS, is a submachine gun that masses 2.8 kg when empty. It fires 11x20mm hollow-point rounds from an extended sickle magazine of forty bullets, at a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute. Designed with iron sights only, and with a short barrel, it is designed to be easily turned and carried. Another SMG is the Close-Quarters Jetrocket SMG, or CQJS. Instead of the 11x20mm hollow-point, it fires 50g rockets like the CJL. The weapon masses 2.2 kg when dry and has a suit-linked scope. The magazine contains thirty rockets. Shotguns Various shotguns are used by the SGF. They also have variable ammunition. Their main uses are in close-quarters and urban combat, as well as breaching. Most common is the Multi-Purpose Battle Shotgun, or MPBS. It is a 3 kg, 85 cm 12-gauge pump-action shotgun, though the stock can be exchanged for 20- or 8-gauge. There is an internal tube magazine of four to ten rounds, though some customised variants have an extended drum magazine which can hold twelve to thirty rounds. Shell types include buckshot, slug, incendiary, less-lethal, flares, HEAP, and HEAB. Another is the Combat Semi-Automatic Shotgun, CSAS. 4.6 kg in mass, and 94 cm long, it is a 12-gauge semi-automatic shotgun with a drum magazine of twelve to thirty rounds. It can have a rate of fire of 200 rounds per minute, and has a fluid recoil-dampening system. Shells usable include the majority of those used by the MPBS. The High-Accuracy Battle Shotgun (HABS) is a 3.5 kg pump-action shotgun with an advanced 'smart' choke and suit-linked sights to enable it to be used at greater effective ranges. The internal tube magazine holds four to eight rounds. Shell types are more limited with this weapon. Assault Rifles Selective-fire rifles using intermediate cartridges and detachable magazines, or intermediate-power beams. The General-Use Assault Rifle or GUAR is an assault rifle massing 3 kg and measuring 0.95m long. It is chambered for the 6x42mm cartridge, either full metal jacket or hollow point. The weapon has semi-automatic and burst-fire modes, with rates of fire of 45 and 140rpm respectively. The weapon is gas-operated and has a rotating bolt. Its structure is made from aluminium alloys and composite materials. As standard, it has iron sights, but can be fitted with a suit-link scope or laser sight. It has a built-in suppressor, 40-round sickle magazine, and rails for attachments. Another assault rifle is the Special-Circumstances Assault Rifle, abbreviated to SCAR. Like the GUAR, it is a gas-operated, selective-fire weapon firing the 6x42mm cartridge. It weighs 3.8 kg dry and is 1m long, with a built-in suppressor, targeting computer, and rails for attachments. There are semi-automatic, three-round burst, five-round burst and automatic fire modes- their rates of fire are 60, 180, 300, and 600rpm respectively. The magazine is a 60-round double-thickness sickle magazine. Rapid-Assembly Assault Rifles (RAARs) are a type of simple, easily-built assault rifle designed for whenever rapid construction of weapons is required. They are gas-operated, firing the 6x42mm cartridge in either semi-automatic or fully automatic modes (45/300rpm). The feed system is a 30-round sickle magazine and the weapon comes with iron sights. Its dry weight is 3 kg and it is 85 cm long. The Laser Assault Weapon, or LAW, is a laser designed to perform an assault rifle role. It is a 4.2 kg weapon using advanced lithium batteries, with a power rating of 5kJ per shot. The power pack is sufficient for 150 full-energy shots, and is both rechargeable and detachable. There is a 4.5 cm aperture and a reflex aimsight for targeting, as well as an onboard microcomputer. It can also be attached to suit power packs to enable even greater firepower. Fire modes are single-pulse, five-pulse, and ten-pulse. Carbines Carbines are much like shortened versions of assault rifles. Muzzle velocity is lower due to the shorter barrel. The High-Mobility Assault Carbine (HMAB) is designed specifically for urban combat. 70 cm long and weighing 2.6 kg, it fires the 6x42mm cartridge with semi-automatic and three-round burst modes (rpms 60 and 180 respectively). It has a built-in suppressor and iron sights. The standard magazine is an extended box with 20 rounds. Another is the Close-Defense Offence Carbine (CDOC). It is a bullpup design only 45 cm long and weighing 2.3 kg, firing the 6x42mm cartridge in semi-automatic only, with a rate of fire of 600rpm. The standard magazine is a 30-round internal sickle. The Shortened Laser Assault Weapon (SLAW) is a carbine version of the LAW. Massing 3.6 kg and with an output rating of 4.2kJ, it has a power pack sufficient for 90 full-energy shots. The aperture is 4 cm. Fire modes are single-pulse and five-pulse. Battle Rifles Service rifles firing full power rifle cartridges. Intended for combat at longer distances, with sacrifices made in terms of length and weight. The foremost is the Enhanced Battle Rifle, or EBR. This is a 1.2m long weapon massing 4.0 kg, chambered for the 8x52mm cartridge, usually in full metal jacket. The EBR has semi-automatic and automatic modes, with rates of fire of 50 and 600rpm respectively. It is equipped with iron sights and a 30-round sickle magazine as standard, along with rails for attachments. Some have drum magazines with larger capacities. Another is the Jetrocket Battle Rifle, or JBR. A 4.2 kg weapon only 1.05m long, it fires rocket ammunition like the CJL, though larger with greater fuel and payload masses. The box magazine has a 20-round capacity, and the rate of fire is 40-80 rounds per minute. Iron sights are standard. The Laser Battle Rifle (LBR) is a more powerful cousin of the LAW. Massing 5 kg, with an output rating of 12kJ per shot, it has a large enough lithium battery power pack for 60 full energy shots. The aperture is 6.5 cm and there is a built-in reflex aimsight with a targeting computer and adjustable zoom. The weapon's fire modes are single-pulse and three-pulse. Suit-fixed auxiliary power packs are common and boost the firing capacity. Heavy Weaponry The SGF uses a variety of heavy weapons when needed. The Kinetic Light Support Weapon (KLSW) is the light support weapon of the SGF. It has a dry weight of 6 kg and is 1.1m long, a gas-operated open-bolt machine gun. The weapon is belt-fed and has a rate of fire of up to 1000rpm. The weapon's effective range is over 900m and it incorporates a water cooling system. The Kinetic Heavy Machine Gun (KHMG) is a heavy recoil-operated machine gun that must be mounted to fire without causing injury. It masses 25 kg and is 1.2m long, with a built-in hooked bipod. It fires the 8x52mm cartridge at a rate of fire of 400-1,200rpm. A water cooling system and targeting computer are built-in. The KHMG is often mounted on vehicles and turrets. Mortar capability is provided by the Light Ground Mortar, or LGM. It has a 50mm bore and assembled weighs 15 kg, with a 0.9m barrel. Rates of fire can exceed 15rpm. Effective range can reach 4000m. Multiple shell types are in use; examples are the HE, fragmentation, incendiary, AP, marking, and flare. The One Use Anti-Materiel Rocket (OUAMR) is a fire-and-forget anti-tank/structure missile, which is portable. The launch system masses 6 kg and is 1m long; the rocket masses 10 kg and is 0.8m long. Only one person is needed to use the device, but a crew of two is recommended. The rocket can be a tandem shaped HEAT or HE charge. Other In addition to the above weapons, the SGF uses a number of miscellaneous systems. Grenades include the Low-Yield Fragmentation, High-Yield Fragmentation, High-Temperature Fragmentation, White Phosphorus, Fluoridated Aluminium Airbust, Percussion, Flashbang, and Shaped. Soldiers also sometimes carry proximity mines, remotely detonated charges, and wall-mounted proximity bombs. The Underslung Rapid Grenade Launcher (URGL) is an underslung grenade launcher designed to attach to an assault rifle or carbine. It is a pressure-launcher system with break-action loading. Maximum range is around 300m, and weapons with these fitted often have ladder sights. Grenade types include stun, incendiary, buckshot, HEDP, flare, and ground marker. High-flow Flame Projection systems (HFPs) are the flamethrowers of the SGF. They are man-portable backpack flamethrowers projecting flaming petrol, with thickeners and sometimes gelling agents added. Effective range is up to 40m and the rate of fire is 0.5 litres per second, giving them a burn time of twenty seconds. Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord